Cake & Kisses
by CheneiChl
Summary: Traduction. C'est à l'âge de cinq ans que Sasuke rencontre son ange, celui dont il veut faire sa future femme. Malheureusement, l'objet de son affection ne semble pas partager ses sentiments. Comment un Uchiha courtise-t-il un blond turbulent ? SasuNaru.


Cette histoire est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom d'Acherona. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller faire un tour sur sa page, ses histoires sont vraiment géniales.

Ainsi ni les personnages de Naruto ni le scénario ne m'appartiennent, mais sont respectivement la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et d'Acherona.

 **Attention** **:** cette histoire contient une **scène de sexe détaillée entre deux hommes** , mais aussi des tonnes de guimauve.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses yeux sombres observaient avec attention sa mère qui plaçait les différents ingrédients sur le comptoir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son expression sérieuse et sévère. Il ne devait y avoir aucun souci, ce devait être absolument parfait.

"Rappelle-toi que c'est _moi_ qui le fait… tu peux seulement me dire comment faire", rappela-t-il à sa mère et gonflant ses petites joues potelées.

Mikoto sourit à son plus jeune fils, il était si adorable lorsqu'il essayait de se comporter comme un grand. "Oui Sasuke je sais, je t'avais déjà entendu les vingt premières fois." Mikoto eu un léger mouvement de recul en pensant à l'état dans lequel allait être sa cuisine après tout ça, mais c'était un faible prix à payer pour le bonheur de son fils.

Sasuke était rentré de la maternelle quelques mois plus tôt, déclarant qu'il avait trouvé sa future femme; il était amoureux et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de l'élu de son coeur. Malheureusement, l'objet de son affection ne semblait pas avoir autant d'enthousiasme sur le sujet à en croire l'œil au beurre noir et le pull couvert de boue de Sasuke. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait influencer les sentiments de son bien-aimé et le jeune Uchiha commençait à désespérer, n'y avait-il rien qu'il pouvait faire pour plaire à son amoureux ?

Alors, par miracle, il avait surpris son professeur annoncer que l'anniversaire de son aimé arrivait bientôt, et il sut immédiatement quoi faire. Il savait déjà que son ange blond aimait les friandises, il allait donc cuisiner le meilleur et le plus savoureux gâteau du monde entier… Ah ! Il n'y avait aucune chance que le blond soit capable de lui résister après ça. Sasuke s'adressa un sourire satisfait. Ce devait être un gâteau parfait, après tout son bien-aimé allait avoir cinq ans, c'était important, il était à mi-chemin du nombre à deux chiffres. Sasuke avait bien sûr déjà cinq ans, et depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en savait plus sur le monde et pouvait apprendre à sa femme de nombreuses choses. Si seulement son élu l'écoutait au lieu de lui tirer la langue, lui cogner la tête et s'enfuir à chaque fois que Sasuke essayait de le coincer pour le câliner… euh… l'éduquer. Faire la cour à quelqu'un était épuisant mais Sasuke avait confiance, il était un Uchiha après tout et Itachi lui avait dit que les Uchiha obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sasuke observa les bols et les ingrédients, en quoi était-ce compliqué de faire un gâteau ? Il y avait pourtant un problème, il ne pouvait pas atteindre le plan de travail.

"Chaise !" ordonna-t-il sèchement à sa mère en lui envoyant un regard appuyé.

Mikoto étouffa un autre gloussement et apporta une des chaises de cuisine en bois à Sasuke, qu'il puisse grimper dessus afin d'atteindre le comptoir.

"C'est quoi en premier ?" Sasuke regarda tous les ingrédients avec des yeux fatigués, il y en avait tellement. Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il ferait le gâteau le plus génial jamais réalisé et Naruto tomberait follement amoureux de lui. C'était son objectif et s'il le menait à bien, Naruto l'autoriserait peut être même à lui tenir la main… Les joues du plus jeune des Uchiha rosirent légèrement à la pensée des doigts chaleureux et potelés du petit blond entourant les siens. C'était tellement plaisant et amusant d'être autour de Naruto; Sasuke voulait que le petit blond ne regarde que lui, ne dirige son doux sourire que vers lui.

"Les œufs, les œufs en premier chéri. Prends quatre œufs et casse les dans le bol", répondit Mikoto, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées concernant des mains chaudes et des yeux bleus.

Sasuke suivit les instructions de Mikoto, mais en ajoutant plus des choses qu'il pensait que Naruto allait aimer, comme du sucre, de la poudre de coco ou des gousses de vanille quand sa mère ne regardait pas… Plus il y en avait, meilleur cela devait être, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi lui avait dit de tout donner dans le but de gagner le cœur de son bien-aimé et Itachi avait toujours raison. Il avait onze ans après tout et connaissait ces choses-là. Sasuke écoutait toujours ce que son frère avait à dire. C'était Itachi qui lui avait révélé que le Père Noël était en fait un extraterrestre de la planète Flarp et qu'il devait le frapper dans les tibias dès qu'il le voyait, ou encore que la vieille dame Shirosawa en bas de la rue gardait de jeunes garçons dans sa cave pour en faire du pain de viande. Itachi savait tellement de chose, Sasuke voulait devenir exactement comme lui.

Sasuke resta assit devant le four tout le temps que le gâteau cuisit, souhaitant qu'il devienne gros et moelleux. Mikoto lui demanda s'il voulait lécher le saladier mais il lui renvoya juste un regard dégouté et leva fièrement son petit nez. "Les vrais Uchiha ne lèchent pas les bols."

"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'écouter Itachi." Mikoto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel cette fois. "Et est-ce que les Uchiha mangent des sandwiches à la tomate alors ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sasuke sentit son estomac gronder à la mention de tomates. "Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il fièrement sans détacher ses yeux sombres du four. Dis maman, pourquoi on ne décorerait pas le gâteau avec des tomates ?"

"Non chéri, les tomates ne sont pas la garniture appropriée pour un gâteau au chocolat." Mikoto sourit en apportant à son fils amoureux son en-cas.

"Pourquoi pas ? Elles sont rouges, juteuses, sucrées et la semaine dernière Iruka-sensei nous a appris que les tomates étaient des vrais fruits… C'est bien non ?" confia Sasuke avec enthousiasme, tout en mâchant son sandwich.

"Très bien, reconnut Mikoto en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. Mais ce n'est toujours pas un bon accompagnement pour un gâteau, peut-être que nous devrions réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que Naruto-kun aime."

"D'accord." répondit lentement Sasuke, pensant toujours qu'un gâteau à la tomate aurait été parfait, mais c'était pour son bien-aimé après tout et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Naruto évitait toujours les tomates et tous les genres de salades comme la peste. "Eh bien, il aime les oursons en guimauve et les pépites et le chocolat… et… le orange."

\- Les oranges ? répéta Mikoto, un peu perplexe, c'était étrange de mettre dedans toutes les sucreries énumérées par son fils.

\- Non le orange, la couleur. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un gâteau orange ?" Sasuke lança à sa mère son meilleur regard de chiot, c'était une technique infaillible.

Un moelleux au chocolat orange ? Mikoto regarda les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante de son fils et céda immédiatement. "Oui mon cœur, nous pouvons le rendre orange si tu veux."

Sasuke eut un sourire suffisant, ce regard-là marchait toujours. Il engloutit le reste de son sandwich et attendit que le gâteau soit cuit.

* * *

Sasuke sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre avec euphorie en attendant que sa mère sorte le gâteau de sa voiture. Il avait revêtu sa plus belle tenue, une nouvelle chemise rouge et un pantalon noir avec une vraie ceinture. Il était vraiment fier d'avoir une ceinture de grand garçon. Itachi l'avait aidé à choisir ses habits les plus virils, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait mais il faisait confiance à son frère. Le cœur de Sasuke battait fort dans sa poitrine… C'était le moment, sa chance d'obtenir l'amour de son joli petit ange.

Le gâteau était parfait, il était gros et moelleux, remplit de délicieux chocolat et recouvert d'un glaçage orange et rose vif. Le rose était la touche de sa mère, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment sûr de ça, mais il espérait que Naruto passerait sur la couleur après avoir gouté le chef-d'œuvre qu'il avait préparé pour lui. "Maman, fais vite. On doit se dépêcher avant qu'il mange autre chose." Sasuke continua de se trémousser nerveusement en étendant son cou pour essayer d'apercevoir son blond à travers la vitre.

"J'arrive chéri, tu peux aller à l'intérieur et enlever tes chaussures et ta veste." Mikoto sortit la pâtisserie de sa boite et suivit son fils, espérant que le gâteau soit une réussite. Sasuke avait travaillé très dur dessus après tout.

Sasuke bondit devant la porte, tendant ses mains et ouvrant et fermant les doigts.

"Donne-le moi, donne-le moi, donne-le moi… Il est à l'intérieur", murmura Sasuke et tournant vers sa mère ses grand yeux sombres.

Mikoto regarda son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment quelqu'un pouvait ne _pas_ aimer son précieux petit garçon ? Cet enfant blond avait intérêt à réaliser quelle merveille Sasuke était.

"D'accord, rappelle-toi que c'est lourd chéri, fais attention à ne pas le laisser tomber", indiqua Mikoto en donnant lentement le gâteau à son fils pour qu'il puisse le cacher derrière son dos.

Sasuke prit l'assiette dans ses toutes petites mains et commença à avancer prudemment vers le coin où se tenait Naruto. Le blond semblait particulièrement radieux ce jour-là dans un maillot orange et un survêtement gris, et même si rien ne pouvait concurrencer la lumière de ses yeux bleux, Sasuke était extrêmement impatient de surprendre son amoureux avec le gâteau qu'il avait réalisé juste pour lui.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent légèrement tandis que le petit Uchiha s'approchait, mais pour une fois il ne tourna pas les talons ni ne s'enfuit.

Sasuke s'arrêta devant Naruto, il ne savait pas vraiment comment donner le gâteau à son petit ange… Il se rappela ce que Itachi avait dit sur le fait de tout donner, Sasuke rassembla donc tout son courage et se pencha en avant pour planter un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue du blond.

Le visage de Naruto prit une nuance de rouge s'approchant de celle de la tomate et il se tourna soudainement pour faire face à Sasuke, ce qui fit brusquement reculer celui-ci, perdre son équilibre et tomber en arrière… en plein sur le gâteau qui fut écrasé, éclaboussant le jeune garçon et le blond comme une bombe orange et rose.

 _Non, non, non… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_ Sasuke sentit la matière poisseuse sur son petit derrière et sur son dos, et il pouvait entendre les autres enfants rire. Il n'arrivait pas se lever, son corps refusait de bouger. Sasuke resta juste assit sur le sol mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, mais il pouvait sentir malgré ça ses yeux se remplir de larme. Il avait perdu sa chance de séduire sa future femme, c'était le pire jour de sa vie toute entière.

Alors, subitement, Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda avec des yeux préoccupés. Sasuke remarqua que le blond ne riait pas.

"Tu vas bien ?" La voix de Naruto sonnait comme de la musique aux oreilles de Sasuke et il acquiesça timidement, il était encore un peu triste et embarrassé.

Naruto sourit et ce fut comme si le soleil était apparu, c'était comme Sasuke l'avait imaginé et même encore mieux… Le sourire éclatant de Naruto lui était destiné et il était magnifique.

"Je suis Nawuto, tu veux bien êtwe mon ami ? On pouwwas jouer aux ninjas apwès…" Naruto le regarda avec espoir.

"Oui j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment être ton ami. Je suis Sasuke", répondit Sasuke un peu essoufflé, et son ventre était bizarre… Comme si une petite grenouille était en train de sauter à l'intérieur.

"Je sais qui tu es, idiot, ricana Naruto. Le gâteau était pouw moi ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le triste vestige du gâteau au chocolat, pour lequel Sasuke s'était donné tant de mal.

Sasuke hocha la tête. "Je voulais te surprendre pour ton anniversaire", chuchota-t-il, ses joues se teintant de rose une nouvelle fois.

Naruto eut un nouveau merveilleux sourire de plusieurs millions de Watt et tendit une main bronzée et potelée, essuyant le chocolat de la joue de Sasuke puis léchant ses doigts. Le blond eu une tête étrange pendant un moment, mais rapidement il se pencha et enlaça le brun de toutes ses forces.

"C'est le meilleuw, le plus délicieux gâteau que j'ai jamais mangé… Mewci !" murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Sasuke, rendant le jeune Uchiha aussi rouge que sa chemise.

* * *

Des yeux sombres observaient sérieusement les articles posés sur le comptoir; ce devait être parfait après tout. Sasuke rapprocha les œufs du bol et mit la tasse près de la farine. De tous les gâteaux que Sasuke avait cuisinés au cours des années, celui-ci était presque aussi spécial que le tout premier qu'il ait jamais fait. Son blond allait avoir vingt-cinq ans après tout, c'était une occasion d'une importance capitale… À mi-chemin de cinquante.

Sasuke était sur le point d'attraper un œuf pour le casser dans le bol lorsque des bras forts entourèrent sa taille et qu'un souffle chaud balaya son oreille. Il se figea jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre les mains bronzées et le simple anneau doré brillant sur la peau caramel de la main gauche, le même parfaitement assortit à celui qu'il portait sur son propre annulaire gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas de la journée." Sasuke se sentait un peu embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, c'était censé être une surprise.

"Quoi, mon mari ne peut pas me manquer ? ronronna Naruto en mordillant le cou pâle de Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- Bon OK, Itachi m'a appelé, il disait que tu avais besoin que je rentre."

Naruto continua ses caresses tandis que les sourcils de Sasuke se fronçaient.

"Je n'ai pas parlé à Itachi de toute la journée, de plus que t'ai répété encore et encore de ne pas écouter ce que ce charlatan raconte.

\- Dit celui qui traversait la rue pour ne pas s'approcher de le maison de la vieille Shirosawa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quatorze ans et qu'elle soit placée en maison de retraite. Je lui ai parlée plusieurs fois, elle était vraiment gentille… elle m'offrait du pain de viande parfois."

Naruto éclata de rire à l'expression affolée de son superbe mari. "Je rigole, je rigole." Le blond fit rapidement le tour de son mari pour placer un baiser sur ses appétissantes lèvres rose pâle, pour apaiser Sasuke et le laisser de bonne humeur. C'était un jour vraiment spécial et Naruto ne voulait pas d'un Uchiha boudeur pour leur anniversaire.

"Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de Sasuke avec des yeux bleus curieux.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé être déjà à la maison, avoua Sasuke en tripotant le T-shirt vert de Naruto. Je fais ton gâteau, comme chaque année depuis que nous avons cinq ans. C'était censé être une surprise."

Naruto déglutit et recula d'un pas. "Euh Sasuke, amour de ma vie et prunelle de mes yeux. Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer." Le blond recula d'un autre pas en arrière. "Ce gâteau d'il y a toute ces années… Il avait un goût de merde, sérieusement c'était la chose la plus dégoutante que j'ai jamais eu dans ma bouche et tous les gâteaux que tu as fait depuis ce moment-là ont été aussi mauvais."

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit et il serra les poings. "Alors pourquoi tu l'as mangé, pourquoi tu as continué à manger tous ceux que j'ai faits pour toi ?"

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'adoucirent et il sourit au jeune homme en colère. "Le gâteau était affreux mais tu étais la chose la plus adorable imaginable et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux immédiatement. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, je les tous mangés _parce que_ c'est toi qui les as faits pour moi. Je t'aime, idiot !"

Sasuke essaya de s'accrocher à sa colère et à sa fierté blessée mais n'y parvint pas. Le gâteau avait fait son travail après tout, c'était ce qui lui avait valu le sourire Naruto pour la première fois et maintenant le blond était sien… exactement comme il l'avait souhaité à ses cinq ans. Il tendit ses bras et attira Naruto dans une étreinte serrée.

"Je t'aime aussi crétin, depuis et pour toujours." Il embrassa son mari pour lui faire savoir à quel point il l'aimait et le désirait. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années et mariés depuis une, et Sasuke était encore surpris d'à quel point il aimait Naruto, d'à quel point il avait _besoin_ de lui. Naruto était la raison pour laquelle il se levait le matin, sa raison de respirer… Et le plus incroyable était que par un quelconque miracle, il savait que Naruto ressentait la même chose.

"Naruto, je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappais et me fuyais quand nous étions petits ? Tout ce que je voulais était être avec toi mais tu te sauvais toujours." Sasuke regarda Naruto avec des yeux curieux. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour lui, mais ça l'avait tout de même dérangé de ne pas savoir.

"Je voulais être ton ami depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivé en maternelle mais tu semblais toujours furieux quand tu me regardais. Avec les autres tu étais calme, mais dès que tu me remarquais tes sourcils se fronçaient et tu avais un regard fou comme si tu allais m'attaquer. Je pensais que tu voulais me frapper alors je te frappais le premier, confessa Naruto, se penchant en avant pour embrasser le bout du nez de son mari. Je suis désolé…

\- Hn", répondit simplement Sasuke, mais il sourit, les choses s'étaient bien passées finalement même s'il devait admettre que le commentaire sur son regard fou avait un peu blessé son égo.

"Oublie le gâteau mon coeur et viens avec moi dans la chambre à la place… Ta douceur est la seule chose que j'ai envie de goûter." La voix de Naruto s'était changée en un grondement sourd et rauque qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne de Sasuke. C'était une requête qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et traîna presque le blond vers leur chambre et leur lit king size.

Sasuke tira Naruto dans la pièce vaste et lumineuse et le pressa contre le mur, recouvrant ses appétissantes lèvres pleines des les siennes. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il goutait Naruto, il n'en avait jamais assez, c'était une saveur qui le laissait toujours assoiffé de plus.

Des doigts longs et élégants s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux blonds pendant que Sasuke orientait la tête de Naruto sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, faisant danser leurs langues ensembles dans une chorégraphie passionnée, érotique. Il absorba les doux gémissements venant de la bouche de son mari, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Sasuke avait besoin de plus.

Il attrapa le bas de la chemise de Naruto et la passa au-dessus de sa tête, s'imprégnant de la vue de son corps mince et de sa peau dorée. Sasuke laissa sa main parcourir cette peau chaude et soyeuse avant de se diriger vers le jean noir de Naruto qu'il se mit à déboutonner, tirant vers le bas et le laissant tomber aux pieds du blond.

Son amant était vraiment magnifique, Sasuke remerciait les dieux chaque jour pour avoir Naruto dans sa vie. Maintenant que le blond se tenait là portant uniquement son boxer noir, c'était comme un fantasme devenu réalité, quelque chose à chérir et adorer. Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux et frotta son nez contre le ventre ferme de Naruto, traçant de sa langue un cercle brulant autour de son nombril puis suivant la fine ligne de duvet doré conduisant sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de l'autre. Naruto repris son souffle et de la chair de poule apparu sur sa peau devant les actes de Sasuke. Il désirait tellement cet homme aux cheveux sombres.

Sasuke sentit l'érection grossissante de Naruto sous sa joue et un sourire satisfait et malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres roses.

Naruto lui avait mentit sur ses compétences culinaires durant toutes ces années, alors c'était seulement lui rendre la pareille que de le taquiner un peu… n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke descendit encore et frotta son nez contre les cuisses fortes qui tremblaient légèrement. "Dis-moi Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur et regardant dans les yeux bleus et nuageux avant de se courber et de lécher l'arrière du genou gauche de Naruto. Il savait que c'était un des points sensibles du blond.

"Toi. Je ne veux que toi Sasuke." Des yeux bleus honnêtes et impatients le dévisagèrent.

Bon sang, entendre ces mots expirés par les lèvres gonflées des baisers précédents rendait difficile la prolongation du jeu. Sasuke était lui-même tellement dur que c'en était douloureux. Son seul et unique amour le mettait toujours dans cet état.

Sasuke se releva et embrassa une nouvelle fois Naruto, un baiser rude, douloureux et presque désespéré qui fit comprendre au blond qu'il n'était pas seul à en demander et en vouloir plus. Sasuke se détacha lentement avec un dernier mordillement à sa lèvre inférieure et déplaça sa bouche jusqu'au cou du blond, appliquant des marques d'un violet profond pour lesquels Naruto lui crierait probablement dessus plus tard. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment pourtant. Pour le moment, Sasuke avait besoin de le marquer, de revendiquer Naruto et de se graver dans son être.

Sasuke bougea légèrement et laissa son souffle chaud balayer la peau dorée. Ses longs doigts fins allèrent caresser le cou de Naruto avant de descendre lentement vers sa poitrine, plus bas vers son nombril puis remonter de nouveau. Naruto frissonna sous le toucher de l'autre homme et s'appuya sur ses mains talentueuses, en voulant plus. Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de nuit de Sasuke, aimant la façon dont les mèches soyeuses passaient entre ses doigts avant de repartir vers le bas et placer ses mains sur les épaules robustes de Sasuke encore couvertes de tissu, tandis que son souffle se raréfiait.

"Enlève…, marmonna Naruto entre les baisers et les infimes morsures, enlève-les, je te veux nu." Il tira sur la chemise mauve de Sasuke, soupirant lorsqu'un torse pâle fut exposé. Sasuke obéit à l'ordre de son mari et se défit rapidement de ses vêtements, ils étaient inutiles de toute façon. Il voulait sentir la peau de Naruto contre la sienne, les voir se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Naruto poussa Sasuke vers le lit et l'assit sur le bord de l'édredon couleur crème. Il approcha ses mains puissantes et bronzées des jambes de Sasuke et les écarta. Il regarda avec des yeux vitreux l'érection de son mari bouger au-dessus de son nid de boucles d'un noir d'encre.

Son mari avait le plus beau sexe du monde, Naruto se lécha les lèvres à sa vue.

"Naruto… murmura Sasuke à bout de souffle, tandis que Naruto tombait à genoux devant lui, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'érection palpitante.

"Chut mon amour, j'ai besoin de te goûter… Je te veux tellement", répondit Naruto en s'approchant plus près.

Sasuke grogna, un son profond et animal lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto sur sa chair brulante et frémissante. Naruto fit tournoyer le bout de sa langue le long du membre de Sasuke avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand et d'avaler l'autre en entier. L'absence de réflexe nauséeux pouvait être utile parfois.

Sasuke voyait la tête dorée de son mari monter et descendre sur ses genoux. Il devenait dingue, et préféra empoigner le tissu de l'édredon pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer durement dans cette chaleur brulante, humide et étroite. Naruto était tellement splendide avec son sexe dans la bouche, les lèvres rouges étirées et les joues gonflées tandis qu'il le prenait entièrement.

"Arrête Naruto… Tu dois t'arrêter !" supplia Sasuke et retirant la bouche de Naruto de son membre. Naruto le regarda avec ses lèvres encore ouverte et un fin trait de salive s'écoulant sur son menton. "Je suis proche de venir et je veux le faire dans ton cul, chéri."

Naruto acquiesça d'une manière un peu étourdie et monta sur le lit pour embrasser Sasuke encore une fois. Le corbeau se goûta dans le baiser profond de Naruto et cela ne fit qu'alimenter son désir.

Sasuke tira Naruto vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sous lui puis se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, grignotant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, cajolant les lèvres du blond avant de les séparer pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Naruto répondit avidement aux frôlements de la langue de Sasuke, gémissant profondément dans sa gorge pendant que l'autre homme découvrait chaque coin de sa bouche, entortillant leurs langues ensemble.

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il écarta ses jambes afin que Sasuke se place entre elles, savourant le sentiment d'avoir le poids de son mari sur lui. Sasuke laissa une traînée de baisers le long de la gorge de Naruto jusqu'à ses mamelons framboises puis ses abdominaux frissonnants.

Il embrassa rapidement l'érection humide avant de descendre plus bas. Sasuke écarta les cuisses de Naruto encore plus et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, l'exposant complètement.

Il se courba et plaça un baiser sur le petit bouton rosé, souriant narquoisement en voyant la peau de Naruto se couvrir de chair de poule à son toucher. Frottant légèrement la peau de la cuisse de Naruto avec son nez, Sasuke ouvrit un peu plus les fesses bronzées. Il sortit sa langue et agaça l'entrée du blond, sentant les muscles de Naruto se contracter tandis qu'il poussait doucement sa langue dans l'ouverture.

"Plus Sasuke, dépêche-toi je t'en prie ! Je te veux tellement !" réclama Naruto en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Sasuke le rendait fou et il voulait sentir son mari à l'intérieur de lui, le complétant jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Sasuke hocha la tête et retira sa bouche de l'entrée tremblante de Naruto pour fouiller dans la table de nuit, à la recherche d'une des nombreuses bouteilles de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient planquées partout dans la maison. Il dévissa le bouchon avec des mouvements impatients et badigeonna ses doigts avec la substance luisante avant d'avancer ses doigts vers l'orifice de Naruto. Le blond n'était pas vierge et Dieu savait qu'ils le faisaient assez souvent, mais il était toujours très serré et Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de faire mal à son bien-aimé. Si Naruto avait mal, Sasuke ne ressentirait pas de plaisir non plus.

Il frotta ses doigts couverts de lubrifiant autour de l'entrée de Naruto, détendant les muscles avant de simplement pousser le bout d'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur il continua jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit complètement relâché et détendu en dessous de lui. Il appuya alors précautionneusement son index dans le conduit brulant. Naruto se tendit à l'intrusion et laissa échapper un petit grognement, ça n'était pas douloureux mais il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Sasuke continua d'enfoncer ses doigts progressivement à l'intérieur de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente les chevaucher, les prenant plus profondément dans son corps.

Sasuke estima que Naruto était prêt et retira sa main. Il lubrifia sa propre érection douloureusement tendue et se plaça entre les jambes écartées de Naruto. Il captura les lèvres du blond et l'embrassa doucement et amoureusement, tandis qu'il se soulageait en entrant dans la chaleur étroite de Naruto.

"Tellement bon, gémit-il, tu es toujours putain de bon autour de moi… Je t'aime." Sasuke commença à bouger légèrement, attendant que Naruto s'ajuste avant de l'écraser dans le lit.

"Je t'aime aussi… Maintenant baise-moi ! Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur ! ordonna Naruto en poussant ses hanches vers le haut, prenant Sasuke aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

\- Tu en veux plus ? Tu veux me sentir… et bien prépare toi mon amour." Sasuke grogna sourdement dans sa gorge en enfonçant violemment son sexe dans Naruto, faisant crier son mari de pure extase alors que la poussée était plus profonde et plus rude que précédemment. Naruto pouvait sentir sa colonne vertébrale picoter, ses orteils de tordre et ses bourses se contracter tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la délivrance.

Brusquement, Naruto bouscula Sasuke et échangea leurs positions. Il fit en sorte que Sasuke soit assis avec son dos reposant contre la tête de lit. Naruto rampa ensuite jusqu'aux genoux de Sasuke et s'abaissa lui-même sur son sexe. Le blond gémit de plaisir alors que Sasuke s'enfonçait encore plus profondément qu'avant, le remplissant complètement. Il ondula en de lents va-et-vient, sentant l'érection de Sasuke glisser à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui, effleurant sa prostate à chaque mouvement.

Naruto se pencha en avant et plaça son front contre celui de Sasuke, verrouillant ses yeux dans les siens. Il prit la main de Sasuke et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble tout en continuant de se balancer, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la libération.

"Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha, tu es tout mon monde", chuchota doucement Naruto en se soulevant et s'abaissant sur le membre de Sasuke. Sa propre érection frottait entre leurs ventres, causant une délicieuse friction et Naruto savait qu'il était proche de l'orgasme.

Sasuke leva ses hanches, sentant Naruto se resserrer autour de lui. "Je t'aime aussi Naruto Uchiha, plus que l'air… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois mien !" Il augmenta la force de ses poussées en sentant l'apogée de son plaisir arriver rapidement. Sasuke libéra l'une des mains de Naruto dans le but de pomper l'érection du blond, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne rejette sa tête en arrière et se libère partout sur le torse de Sasuke et son propre abdomen.

La sensation des intérieurs de Naruto palpitant et se resserrant ainsi que la vision de son ange éjaculant causèrent la jouissance de Sasuke, et il cria bruyamment le nom de Naruto en libérant sa semence profondément à l'intérieur de son amant.

Naruto s'effondra sur Sasuke en une masse désarticulée et moite.

"Wow ! fut la première chose qu'il réussit à sortir en attendant que le rythme de son cœur se calme.

\- Ouais…" fut la seule réponse de Sasuke. Ses mains se soulevèrent pour dessiner des cercles paresseux sur le dos humide de Naruto.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta Naruto en tournant vers lui ses yeux bleus.

\- Hn… Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Ça bat n'importe quel gâteau", déclara Naruto en étirant ses muscles et ronronnant de satisfaction.

Sasuke ne répliqua rien tandis qu'il attirait son mari plus près et fourrait son nez dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Il était vraiment reconnaissant envers ce petit gâteau au chocolat, il lui avait apporté sa femme après tout.

"T'aime… marmonna Naruto en glissant vers le sommeil, nu, collant et étreint par son mari.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto… mon ange." Répondit Sasuke tout aussi ensommeillé. Il savait qu'ils devraient probablement se nettoyer et changer les draps mais ça pouvait attendre… Ils avaient toute leur vie après tout.

Sasuke avait gagné son cœur et l'avait rendu heureux depuis lors, et un petit gâteau au chocolat dégoutant était la preuve que pour une fois Itachi avait dit la vérité il y a toutes ces années… les Uchiha obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sasuke sourit malicieusement et rapprocha son mari, sentant son cœur battre contre le sien.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu et comme je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe^^ J'aimerai connaître votre avis, car c'est la première traduction que je poste. Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre tant qu'ils sont constructifs !


End file.
